Club Cat
by Zero Assassin
Summary: A man, by the name of Seth Rushwild, living alone in his studio flat was suddenly invaded by a group of cats. [oc-m/ unknown pairing]
1. Chapter 1

_A storm.  
_  
 _Clash._

 _Blood._

 _Recklessness._

 _Loss._

 _He watched the rain fall, thoughts swirling of death. Countless murders._

 _Yet._

 _He feels as if nothing happened as he stood in the rising pool of blood, the clash of thunderdrowning the screams and pleads of life or death._

 _He had done this._

 _He had killed._

 _And killed._

 _And killed._

 _Yet he felt nothing._

 _Crash._

 _Crash._

 _Crash._

He slowly opened his eyes to the constant knocking.  
"I'm up," he called and slowly got up from his sweat soaked bed. "What a nightmare..." he felt chilled seeing such sights in his dreams. His heart thundered in his chest. His limbs started to shake.  
Shower, he decided and went for the bathroom.  
He had work soon, then after,his night shift at the club.  
He marched to his job, at a fast food joint.  
Did his job.  
Did it quickly.  
During break he revived a text from his friend.  
'Can't take care of them, I was in over my head.'  
'Fine but come to feed them and clean up after them.'  
'Thx'  
Then back to work.  
He walked back to his studio flat took the elevator up and was greeted with meowing.  
"So you are the needy pussies,my friend talked about!"  
Hissing  
"Shut the fuck up bitch," he pushed a cat over with his footand walked to his room to shower and change.  
He stretched as he walked out of his room, fully clothed in sweats and a wife beater.  
He grabbed a quick bite to eat, ignoring the needy mewls. It was spring, the sun just starting to dip down, his hair now a wild black mess, his brown eyes taking on a darker deeper look.  
"Damn you are all abunch of needy bastards are ya!" He turned to the calls glaring down.  
Cats.  
Eight cats.  
"Ground rules, piss and shit outside or I'm having you for dinner or breakfast. Shut the fuck up. Do as I say."  
His eyes harden as the cats were finally quiet. He breathes in a sigh, and got them some milk to drink.  
"Don't be picky, this is all I got," He said and laid out some sliced balogny. They tore into itquickly. He hated cats. If only they could somehow disappear. Wait. They can. He smiled and walked over to a window and opened it. 'I'll just say I forgot,'  
he thought and walked to his elevator door slipping on some shoes as the elevator opened he walked out. "I'm leaving," he said and that was that.  
He enjoyed his night job.  
It was calming.  
He had a good figure for it.  
The stage charm.  
He ruled that building.  
He walked in his studio flat exhausted, he had to take someone else's shift. He walked into his room and flopped down.  
Banging and now meowing echoed though his room. Thankfully he didn't dream of blood and death last night.  
"I'm up," he called out and slowly got up to his hands and knees. He walked into his shower and got ready for the day.  
He walked into his kitchen and seen take out. His friend was an angel.  
"Morning," said friend anounced himself.  
"Morning," He said and satat the small dinning table watching him play with the eight cats. 'So they didn't run, damn,' he thought a bit annoyed.  
"Eat, you must be starving I already feedthese guys."  
He knew the play.  
Butter him up with food. Distraction.  
Ask for the impossible. Bargain.  
Agree to it blindly. Deal.  
Ask what it was. Clarify.  
Life fucked.  
"Before that," he said catching on, "what is it that you need?"  
He froze.  
He'spanicking.  
He clears his mind.  
Smiles.  
Lie.  
"What do you mean? Eat it's gonna get cold."  
"I have a microwave, I don't have work today until tonight. So out with it."  
He changes his schedule around often so he doesn't become predictable. His friend always wakes him early because of this.  
He's shocked.  
Scared.  
Panics.  
Defeat.  
"Can you keep them?"  
"I thought this was temporary."  
"Please?"  
Innocent eyes.  
Heart strings pulled.  
Can't deny.  
Defeat.  
"One week."  
"Thank you!"  
His blond friend hugs him.  
This small guy could manipulate him if he wanted, he stood no chance against the blond. He lightly patted his friend. The guy smelled of sunshine and sunflowers, very uncommon in the city. He works outside the town and is often away from home more then  
himself. But the small sandy blond always comes to him to wake up in the morning. He sighed and hugged back. 'Why do you have to be engaged? Why be straight?'  
He could never deny this person.  
He loved him too much to deny him anything.  
"Danny-" phone.  
"Oh hold on Seth," the blondsaid and answered. "Hey sweetheart!" Danny said pulling away from Seth. "Your outside already? Alright I'll be down shortly. Love you."  
Hearing him say such things hurt.  
"Thanks for breakfast," Seth said smiling up at the small boy.  
"No problem, and thank you again for looking after the kitties."  
"Sure, by the end of the week I would have eaten all of them."  
"No," a sad quiet no. He can see tears forming.  
"Fine I won't eat them. Your fiancé is waiting for you, get out."  
"Right, have a good day!" Danny rushed out.  
He felt tired, and ran his fingers thoughhis hair. He got up and started for the food.  
After he lay in his large open space looking up at the ceiling. The cats doing whatever the hell they want, but one, a black fluffy one watched him. Next to the black one was a large grey one. A sandy long furred tabby was bouncing around him. At least  
they were quiet. He silently thanked them for it.


	2. The nightmare

_He stood over a familiar shape. The light breathing, the calm rise and fall of the person below him. He lifted the knife in his hand and quickly brought it down to his best friend since childhood._  
 _Stab._

 _Stab._

 _Stab. . ._

 __

He woke up screaming.  
Trembling.  
He breathed heavily and looked to his door. He got up and ran to the phone. He dialed.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
"Hello?" It was him tired but okay. He sat on his couch with the cordless phone relived to hear Danny's voice.  
"Hey, uh. . . how do I tell if the cats are in heat?"  
Laughing.  
He's okay.  
"Are they trying to rape you?"  
"No. . . it's just one of them was jumping around."  
"Elaborate," sly.  
"Never mind, hey since I'm already up no need to come."  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
Silence.  
He couldn't tell him that he murdered his friend. No matter how much he loved the guy. This would tear them apart.  
"Seth, sleep some more, I like it when you are rested."  
He likes it when he sleeps.  
He's using his weakness against him.  
He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. Why does this guy know how to play him?  
"Don't come, I'm gonna walk around town for a bit."  
"Seth, was it me? Was it me you killed?"  
"Get some sleep."  
He hung up.  
The tears he fought back now running freely. He lightly rocked himself head buried in his hands as he sobbed.

* * *

The fluffy black cat heard screaming and rushed to see why. The door flew open and out came the human that threatened to eat them. He followed quietly, and watched.  
He could barely hear the other voice, but it was the nice one.  
'Nightmare?' He wondered.  
"Itachi-san?"  
"Sh, something is wrong."  
"Why was he yelling?"  
"From what I gathered he had a nightmare."  
"About what?"  
"Killing the nice one."  
They stayed silent watching the man break down.  
"Should we do something?"  
He never thought about it, comforting this man. He looked over to the larger grey cat, but he wasn't gonna move. He sighed and jumped to the mans side and purred lightly. Pawing him. He curled up in his lap continuing to purr.  
It was about an hour later when the guy finallycalmed down.

* * *

He didn't pay mind to the fluff in his lap purring. He didn't understand why the cat was there. He breathed in a shuddering sigh, then started to gently pet the small creature.  
This was kind of nice.  
Calming even.  
"This doesn't change anything you side of eggs."  
The threat didn't bother the cat, it just continued to purr.  
He tossed the cat away and laid down on the couch.  
The cushions shifted by a sudden weight and something warm curled to his side. He looked and seen the fluff cat attemptingto sleep by his side.  
He couldn't get mad at it, it wasn't bothering him.  
Wasn't making noise.  
He laid back down and started to doze.

He woke to weight on him and looked to see a grey cat on his chest, the fluff curled to the side in the crook of his neck, the other side was the sandy blond cat, above him was a red scruff cat, to his sides were a grey blue, and a ginger tabby. In his  
arms were the last two, a dark tabby and a silver cat.  
They were all purring.  
"You little assholes," he said and they all scattered.  
He sat up and looked around. He noticed the time, and his answering machine blinking. He got up and pushed the button and started to make breakfast.  
"Seth, I noticed you were getting tired recently. Take today off and rest." His boss at the fast food joint.  
Next message.  
"Hey, Seth! Take the night off, I've been working you hard. Or limp either way, haha! Rest tonight stud."  
End of messages.  
"Well, the whole day. What to do?" He stretched himself out yawning. He had nothing planned for his day off. Maybe get these cats something? They had no collars. Maybe get them a collar? Danny would like it.  
He smiled.  
Eat first.  
Then shower

* * *

He got the cats collars and attracted bows to them he also got them a few toys to play with.  
He got the cats to line up with a small whistle.  
They were quick learners.  
Smart.  
He felt a bit uneasy about this.  
"Don't ruin the bows until I say," he said and looked to the time. Danny was on his way.  
Seth gathered the bags but the sandy was attacking them.  
"Did he name you guys?" He wondered and lightly teased sandy. He picked up a jingley ball and rolled it. Sandy chased it while he got the bags together. He walked to the kitchen and started to make something to eat. He also started on his supper  
for the night.  
He heard his elevator and gave the whistle, the cats lined up to their spots and waited.  
"Seth!" Danny called, movements stopped, a small gasp. "You did this...?"  
"I had the whole day off, what did you name them?"  
"I didn't- why did you do this? I thought you hate them?" Danny looked to him astonished. So no names. Shame. He would have liked to use the name Danny picked out.  
"It was for you, ok got nuts," the cats attacked the bows immediately. Shedding them to bits then started running around after the toys. Occasionally going for the discarded bows.  
Except one.  
The black fluff.  
He still had his bow and was sitting there watching them.  
"Hey, how come he's calm?" Danny asked.  
"I thought that's how it always is?" Seth said looking to fluff.  
"No, he's normally getting into fights with the yellow one. Why are they so well behaved? What did you do?"  
"Threaten to eat them. Why?"  
"No," the same small no.  
"Don't worry, I don't have a pot big enough, yet."  
"No..."  
"You gonna pick out names?"  
"Are you gonna eat them?"  
"Maybe."  
"He's... Prince," he pointed to fluff, "that one is... Sandy! That one can be Brick! That one is Snowball! That one is Dusk! Over there is Rain! And that one is Twiggs! And that one is Ocean!"  
"Those are all terrible. So terrible I won't eat them." Danny relaxed and watched the cats play.  
"Your nightmare?"  
He froze.  
"It was nothing."  
"Liar, were you killing me?"  
Silence.  
"Yes..."  
Danny looked up and seen his friends face. He was looking away, uncomfortable. He saw the small contained tremble. He frowned and stood up and hugged Seth.  
"You can't kill me, you can never get rid of me."  
Seth accepted the hug, and brought the smaller man closer to him.  
"Seth, we thought of a date."  
His world came crashing down.  
"The first time we met. She was surprised I remembered."  
"You always forget it, you asked me when you two met."  
"I told her that... she sends her thanks."  
"She can shove her thanks-"  
"Seth, we are also moving after the wedding."  
He stayed quiet.  
This was for the best.  
He can't hurt them.  
He can't face himself if his dreams become reality.  
"That cats?"  
"... maybe."  
He didn't like the sound of this.  
Was he taking the cats or not?  
"If you don't take them-"  
"I'm not taking them."  
Seth stayed quiet.  
What is he going to do about these cats?  
He agreed to look after them for a week.  
"I'll send them to the shelter when the week is up. They deserve a better family. I only took all of them because they looked close. I couldn't think of any worse thing then to separate them."  
His heart reached for the cats.  
He didn't like them, but they were not boring.  
"Seth?"  
"I killed you with a knife. I couldn't stop. I continued to stab you in your sleep. Nothing but red."  
"Seth... I'm okay," Danny hugged tighter, "I'm fine, I'm right here."  
"For how long though?" Seth pulled away. He needed to get away.  
He didn't want this anymore.  
His heart can't take anymore.  
Danny was getting married.  
He's moving away.  
The cats will be gone in a week.  
He'll finally be alone.  
Why?  
Why does that thought hurt?


	3. Lonely Break

After failed attempts to cheer him up, Danny left. The cats had gathered around him watching him.  
This was unsettling.  
Why were they watching him?  
He looked to Sandy, the cat was calm. Purring even.  
"What do you want?" He broke the silence. Sandy rubbed up against his leg giving a small meow. 'Is this cheer up, Seth day?' He thought andpushed the cat away;looked out the open window. The sky was darkening, the lights flickering on. There  
was only one way to calm him down, cheer him up. But he didn't have the energy to dance.  
He felt something on his leg. It was fluff. He was pawing at him. "Are all of you going to do this?"  
Meows from all of them.  
"Hn," He gritted his teeth and looked away from the cats. He felt claws on his side, leg, arm, foot, where ever was in their reach and was him.  
He couldn't get mad them.  
Danny wanted them.  
But then he was going to send them back.  
"Bunch of needy pussies," he hissed out. He got up from the window and walked to the kitchen. The cats, regardless of the threats followed him.  
He took out a knife.

* * *

He laid there.  
It was quiet.  
No noise.  
Hardly anything.  
The light wasn't blinding.  
He took in a sigh.  
This was nice.  
This was free.  
This was-  
 **SLASH**

"You little shit!"  
He chased the cat out of the bathroom.  
"Can't I take a bath in peace! Stupid sand idiot, AT LEAST I KNOW WHOS IN HEAT NOW!"

* * *

"Fuck! I'm all wet now! Nya."  
"Deidara, please think before you say anything," Itachi hissed.  
"What a wet pussy," Hidan chided, amused.  
"Shut up! I was trying to jump on his head! Nya!"  
"I'm sure you were," Hidan snickered.  
"Not like that!"  
"Now I know what he means when he says a cat is in heat."  
"I am not!"  
"Keep yelling I'm sure he'll come and tame you."  
Hissing, followed by growling. Then a fight breaks out between the sandy blond, and silver cat.  
"I like how he makes food," Itachi said changing to a more tolerable conversation.  
"Oh lunch was delicious! Chicken cold cut was very filling," Konan put in.  
"I liked the noodles and that sauce. What did he call it?" Pein said.  
"Alfredo, it was good," Sasori said.  
"I wonder what we are having tonight? It smells delicious." Kisame sniffed around the stove.  
They had watched him prepare the food, then work on dinner for the night. At first they thought he was going to do something self harming. But the man was stable as he worked for their food.  
"Shut up!" The man yelled annoyed. Deidara and Hidan quickly stopped.  
"Is it me or is he more calm then when we first saw him?" Konan questioned.  
"He does seem slightly more calm. Still insults us though." Kisame put in.  
"I don't think he's a cat person," Itachi said.  
"If that were true then why give us collars with our names on it?" Konan said looking to the tags.  
"It was for the nice one, does a lot of things for that one, nya." Deidara said relaxing next to Itachi.  
"He hasa woman, could it be a triangle?" Hidan asked.  
"Unrequited, more like," Pein said.  
"I'm just glad he hasn't eaten us," Kakuzu said.  
"Any news?" Pein asked.  
"No, nothing looks familiar. I don't see a way to get back." Kakuzu said and laid down.  
"We need to keep looking, and find a way to turn back to a human."  
"Maybe we could stay?" Itachi said thinking.  
"I would like to stay, this place is fun, nya." Deidara purred.  
"You gonna jump him again?" Hidan said.  
"Maybe, he's nice, nya."  
"Tell me this is a nightmare!" Kakuzu yowled.  
"Sure he's nice but we all know you like it a little rough." Hidan laughed.  
"What-"  
"Don't." Itachi hissed.

* * *

He walked out relaxed, despite the cat interruptions. He turned on the music and relaxed on the floor of the wide open studio.  
This was nice.  
The cats gathered around him and taking spots near his body to relax by.  
They weren't bothering him.  
He soon found himself singing along with the music.  
This was relaxing.  
He enjoyed the company around him.  
They were calming.  
Maybe he'll let them in his room?  
It was kind of nice waking up near the warmth. Fluff seems to be attached to him the most. He gently hugged the cat on his chest. It was Ocean.  
"Strangling seems like a good way to go," Ocean and the other cats ran from him.

* * *

"I take it all back! He's crazy! Nya!"  
"For you? What ever you think, sure," Hidan said as he hid under the couch. He wasn't looking forward to being a stew, and wants to keep on the mans good side. But secretly plots revenge for the threats.

* * *

Seth sat up and stretched himself out.  
Turning up the music and kicking away toys that might be in the way.  
He felt the floor bounce as the music was deafening.  
Then he started to move.  
He felt like he was flying.  
He felt weightless.  
Nothing was holding him down anymore.  
It was just feeling.  
It was just music.  
It was him.  
He was free.  
He held no worries.  
He wasn't sure how long this lasted, but he knew it couldn't have been long since the oven was beeping.  
The song dying.  
He turned off the stereo, and got out their dinner.  
He didn't feel exhausted.  
He just felt alive.  
Relaxed.  
Calm.  
Like the bad things didn't happen before.  
But they soon came back.  
Slowly during that night.

 _He stood over his friend. He was already stained in someone else's blood. Could it be his fiancé? He wasn't sure anymore. He raised the hand holding the blood dripping knife._

 _He looked peaceful._

 _Calm._

 _Why couldn't he be like that?_

 _Why must he do this?_

 _Yelling._

 _Something was yelling._

 _He had to do this quickly._

 _Something sharp bit into his skin._

 _Could it be his last victim?_

 _Would he be able to see them._

 _No he moved._

 _He had to do this quickly._

 _He walked to his friends side and raised the knife._

 _Yelling._

 _No._

 _Meowing._

 __

He opened his eyes and seen fluff on him calling out to him and clawing his chest.  
The fluff had a wild worried look about it.  
Then it rubbed its head to Seth's cheek, purring.  
"Fluff?" He questioned hoarsely now realizing why fluff was there. He was yelling in his sleep. He was also soaked in sweat.  
He was now glad that fluff was there.  
The cat was calming, now.  
'I'm sorry to worry you,' he thought and gently pet Prince.  
He sighed and curled to his side and hugged the cat gently.  
He liked this.


	4. Christmas Special: One loving blow job

I was doing this on my device, and I fell asleep on it. . . now it's all gone. Well, I'm on my laptop now, so hopefully, this won't meet the same fate as the original.

This is a Christmas Special! Thank you guys for enjoying this little quick device project. You are all great :D

Merry Christ(yaoi)mas! (I'm starting off with him because of reasons)

Chapter 25.1 (On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~ One loving blow job!)

 _It's dark._

 _Why is it dark?_

 _What is going on?_

 _Why am I in a dark place?_

 _Dark place. . ._

 _Could this be-_

 _No!_

 _This has to be another nightmare._

 _Seth tested his other senses, nothing was unusual._

 _Nothing wet._

 _Nothing sticky._

 _More importantly, no knife._

 _Nothing in his hands._

 _So this is just a normal place, with normal problems._

 _Should this scare him more?_

 _He can already feel the fear settling in._

 _The cold starting to sink in._

 _This was before a murder._

 _Now he realized._

 _This was before he would kill._

 _Not after._

 _Not during._

 _But,_ _the_ _before._

 _His breathing quickened._

 _He can feel himself start to tremble._

 _Where were the alarms?_

 _Why wasn't a cat trying to wake him?_

 _He had relied on the cats to wake him during his nightmares._

 _He_ needed _them to wake him up during this time._

 _There was only one cat that was a constant wake up call._

 _One that never failed to wake him up._

 _"Prince?" he can hear his own fear in his voice. The thought that he had already killed his cats was truely frightening. His cats. When did that happen? Since when were they his?_

 _"Here," a deep voice responded to him._

 _What does that mean?_

 _Who was talking?_

 _Who was this?_

 _"Shh," the voice was calm, and physical. The light touch to his lips was a definate indication, "I'm not here to hurt you, Seth. I would never do that to you." It sounded genuine enough. Seth pursed his lips together in attempt to keep from voic_ _ing_ _his fear though his voice._

 _He can already feel the fear starting to take hold._

 _His body started to tremble._

 _Was_ he __going to be killed this time?__

 _"_ _ _Seth," the voice was very close, he swallowed, "Seth, please relax," the voice was close to his ear now.__

 _ _He couldn't stop his trembling.__

 _ _He can feel the breath on his neck, it was warm.__

 _ _He felt trapped.__

 _ _What was this man planning?__

 _ _Something soft__ _ _and__ _ _silky__ _ _coiled around his waist, ushering a shiver from him, and rested at his hips.__

 _ _He wasn't sure if he should look, but it would be pointless, he couldn't see even if he wanted to.__

 _ _Looking straight ahead was his best option.__

 _"_ _ _Seth,"__ _ _he felt a gentle touch on his arm, it still made him recoil back slightly.__

 _"_ _ _Who are you," he said sharply, he didn't like this.__

 _ _This was beyond a normal nightmare.__

 _ _His cats wouldn't be able to wake him if he didn't start making noise now.__

 _" _I'm hurt at how you forget my name, you just said it moments ago."__

 _ _What?__

 _ _No.__

 _ _No!__

 _ _Prince is his CAT!__

 _ _Prince is a cat!__

 _" _Prince is my cat."__

 _"' _Your' cat. . . you never called me 'yours' before," the voice was now loving, "I'm glad to only belong to you," a soft kiss to his neck caused him to shudder.__

 _This_ _ _was Prince?__

 _ _It couldn't be.__

 _ _This couldn't be his Prince.__

 _" _I only have you tonight," Seth's hands were taken and he was lead forward. He couldn't defy the lead, he couldn't see, he didn't know where to run. He could only trust this 'Prince'.__ _ _He__ _ _was__ _ _stopped by a small gentle push back, why were those hands so warm?__

 _ _Another kiss to his neck.__

 _ _Gentle fingertips running over his abdomen, caused him to recoil fully.__

 _ _During his recoil he felt himself lean against the wall.__

 _ _Was the wall moving with him?__

 _ _He felt arms wrap around him securely__ _ _, pressing him further into the warm wall.__

 _ _He realized that this person can be everywhere.__

 _ _He couldn't pinpoint their location by mere touch or voice.__

 _ _He wasn't sure how fast this person was either.__

 _ _He felt 'Prince' shudder behind him.__

 _"_ _ _Shh, I won't do anything you don't want to, but tonight," he felt something burry itself in his neck, the warm breath fanning over his shoulder caused another shiver. "I want you to be my cat."__

 _"_ _ _Wh-"__

 _" _Shh," a finger was pressed to his lips, the 'Prince' lifted his head to whisper, "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to love you the way you deserve to be."__

 _ _Deserve?__

 _ _Did he deserve to be loved?__

 _ _Did he even deserve-__

 _ _A low groan brought him out of his thoughts, "I've waited a long time to hold you like this," he felt the arms around him tighten.__

 _ _This wasn't Prince.__

 _ _Prince was a-__

 _" _You're so warm,"__ _ _a little nip on his shoulder caused Seth to jump, something warm and soft replaced the pain, and so__ _ _on__ _ _it was replaced by something warm and moist. Seth shuddered from the sensasion.__

 _ _The hands started to roam over his torso, he shivered from the light touches.__ _ _His body caving to the intimacy in the other.__

 _ _This wasn't something that was given to him.__

 _ _He knew that he didn't deserve this much attention.__

 _ _He didn't deserve any of it.__

 _ _He didn't deserve-__

 _" _Mmmnn," something pressed against his rear, electing a small gasp from him, "You deserve so much more then me."__

 _ _A soft kiss to his neck, the fingertips became bolder, pressing more firmly on his chest.__

 _ _His heart thundered.__

 _ _Was he even going to start questioning about not having clothes now?__

 _ _The only thing he had on was the thing around his hips.__

 _ _It also acted as a barrier to the roaming hand__ _ _s__ _ _.__

 _ _They touched the fabric? But never went lower then that.__

 _ _It was both comforting and irritating.__

 _ _Was this a plot to get him to ask for more?__

 _"_ _ _I don't deserve to like you this much," a hand found their target, making him gasp from the sudden jolt by his nipple.__

 _ _He felt soft__ _ _b__ _ _i__ _ _te__ _ _s on his shoulder, followed by Prince's tongue.__

 _ _Seth shuddered, his body acting on his own, giving the other man access.__

 _"_ _ _I don't deserve to touch you like this," the other hand gently__ _ _massaged__ _ _him, relaxing him.__

 _ _I don't-__

 _" _I don't deserve to hold you like this,"__ _ _he can feel kisses on his chest now, the warmth__ _ _Seth felt__ _ _behind him__ _ _had__ _ _disappeared.__

 _ _He shivered as the hands moved to his side, and the kisses traveled lower.__

 _ _I do-__

 _" _I don't deserve you,"__ _ _the hands rested above the fabric on his hips, but the mouth continued lower.__

 _"_ _ _Ha!" the__ _ _sudden warm and moist feeling on his tip__ _ _was a welcome shock, Seth placed his hands on Prince's shoulder__ _ _s to keep himself up__ _ _.__

 _ _Was this truely a nightmare?__

 _ _Was this really a dream?__

 _ _The feeling was indeed very real.__

 _ _Seth's body trembled, all thoughts washed away.__

 _ _It was like Prince was replacing-__

 _ _Replacing. . . replaci-__

 _ _Was Prince replacing anything?__

 _" _Ah!" Seth shuddered as Prince took him deeper,__ _ _he felt the other man hum, moaning even.__

 _ _No, it felt like he was__ fixing __something in him.__

 _ _Making it stronger.__

 _" _Seth," Prince said pulling away from him. "Call out to me, call only my name."__

 _ _Soon Prince was on him again.__

 _ _Taking him deeper each time.__

 _ _All words lost to Seth.__

 _ _He wasn't even sure what he could be saying.__

 _ _Rational thinking was lost to pure feeling.__

* * *

Seth woke up with a yell, the cat by his head jumped but relaxed seeing him not having a bad dream.

Itachi purred lightly, smelling Seth.

It seemed he had a very good dream.

Itachi laid back down.

"Prince. . . you don't happen. . nevermind. Nevermind. . ."

"Meow?" Itachi asked what was wrong, but the language was lost to the man.

"Ah. . . I want to go back to sleep. . . but work. . ." the man got up sluggishly and made his way to the bathroom.

"Meow?" Itachi trailed after, but stopped as the door was shut in his face. "Meow!" Itachi sat waiting, wanting answers to his own questions. "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT BULLSHIT!"

"Meow. . ." a small quiet mewl escaped Itachi, and laid in front of the bathroom door. Itachi had watched how Danny and Seth interacted with each other, and knew that everytime Danny said a soft 'no' Seth caved immediately.

"What the hell do you want!" the door opened and Itachi bolted inside before the other could close it. He sat on the toilet lid and looked up at the half naked owner.

"Meowpurr~"

"Acting cute get's you drowned you side of eggs."

"Meowpurr~"

". . . Are you asking about my dream?"

"Meow!" Itachi perked up in interest.

". . . Get out," Seth stepped away from the door and pointed to the outside.

"Meow. . ." a small low meow followed by a look of sadness.

"Great. Now my cat is playing with me!" He picked Itachi up by the scruff and was tossed out of the bathroom. "Leave me alone, Fluff!"

 _ _His cat?__


	5. Dont look back

_The day didn't go like normal. Danny didn't come to wake him.  
Why? Why wasn't his friend here?  
He got up showered, ate.  
Then he noticed the answering machine.  
He pushed a button and the messages started.  
"Seth, no work today. Relax."  
Why was his boss giving him so much free time?  
"Seth, baby, take another night off, stud."  
Now this was strange, his boss at the strip club was also giving him some time to himself.  
Why?  
"Seth, have you seen Danny? He left this morning but hasn't come back yet. Call me and let me know."  
Danny's fiancé was calling him?  
She hated him.  
He dislikes her.  
"Seth, I'm starting to get worried. Please call me."  
Why was she calling him?  
"Seth," a sob, "I just got the news," more sobs, "Danny is dead!"  
No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No  
How?  
Why?  
When?  
"It's all your fault! You killed him! It's all your fault!"  
No.  
No.  
No.  
Meow.  
Meow?  
Meow!  
Meow!  
Meow_!

He woke up screaming and sobbing. A loud meow from Prince broke into his panic.

Seth breathed heavily as he looked at the black fluff. His body trembled his eyes wild and filled with fear.

"Prince?" He said shakily.

A soft meow, followed by a purr. Prince rubbed himself against Seth comfortingly. He pulled the fluff to him and held him.

He was glad for Prince being there. This calm cat was soothing.

He was only looking after these fluffs because Danny asked him to.

Danny was getting married.

They well leave afterwards.

The wedding is in two more weeks.

This is day six of seven for these cats.

One more day until they go back to the shelter.

For some reason, he didn't want to let these cats go.

He was starting to rely on them more.

They woke him up.

They were entertaining.

Sandy especially.

Always charging head first into a bag. That cat was going to get himself killed at that rate.

Ocean he is calm, large always interested in what he was cooking for them.

Seth wasn't going to waste money on cat food. So he cooked for all of them. He was even stating to make them breakfast.

Only a fleeting thought that cooking for the cats was strange, but it was discarded as soon as it appeared.

He had eased himself into looking after the cats.

Rain was an angel, she kept all the cats in line, and she even took the time to relax for herself. If any of them got out of line she would beat them. Saved him from hurting the cats himself. He was actually glad for her.

Brick, he was a little rough to get to know, but just like Ocean, he was interested in his cooking.

He didn't want to loose these cats.

They were all a good alarm.

They took turns even.

"You guys are going back to the shelter tomorrow," Seth said to Prince.

"Meow."

"You guys planning on running away?"

"Meow."

"It would be best to run away today. I know Danny he's not going to wait another day for this."

"Meowpurr."

"Shelters no place for cats like you. Gather everyone up now and run, don't come back."

"Meow. . ."

Seth got up and showered for the day, made breakfast for himself. Prince took to his words.

They were gone.

They ran.

It would be too obvious if he closed the window now.

' _Don't think I'll ever see them again. If they weren't cats maybe things could have been different.'_

If they weren't cats. . .

Seth readied himself for work. Got home. Went to the strip club. Came back home. Feed himself, and the cats.

Ah.

No cats.

Seth laid down on his spacious floor.

He wondered if they came back and Danny picked them up.

"Nah, they're smart cats. They wouldn't be caught so easily." Seth said to himself reassuringly.

They wouldn't come even if he hadn't warned them beforehand.

"I don't like this. . ." He muttered and laid on his side. He figured he won't be able to sleep tonight or any other night.


	6. Dance and strays

He was right.  
He didn't sleep at all that night and it was already starting to take its toll.  
He feared of going to sleep.  
He feared of waking up screaming.  
He feared for Danny.  
'At some point, I have to tell him. Before he leaves. . . why does it have to be this way?' He laid on his back and put his hands over his face.  
This was limiting.  
He hated it.  
'If he leaves would the dreams stop? I have a few precious days with him, if I told him he would understand. If I told him. . .'  
His elevator creaked. Humming even.  
He sat up and started for the kitchen to make breakfast.  
"Oh! You're up!" Danny said pleased. "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah, no cats to pester me, did you pick them up yesterday?"  
"Ah. . . no. . . I uh. . . haven't found them."  
This wasn't surprising. He knew Danny would come a day early, he told the cats about this. They took his word.  
So trusting.  
"Ah, well I haven't seen them this morning. You sure?"  
"Pretty sure. . . You seem to know something behind the missing cats."  
"Who cares. . ."  
The silence was almost deafening, the only noise was the bacon sizzling.  
Danny wasn't one for lingering after waking Seth up. Why now?  
Seth ate his breakfast in peace not bothering with speaking first. Danny had something on his mind, he had to speak first. If not Danny would leave in a few minutes after Seth ate.  
It was kind of lonely without the cats. Not hearing them meow at him for food was slightly off. Attention was also missing. He kind of missed bending down to pet one of them, it became regular in such a short time. 'Needy pussies,' he thought as he washed  
his plate and moved to his large space he called a living room. Danny hadn't said anything and Seth was starting to get impatient with his silence. He looked over to his best friend and seen him fidget. This wasn't normal.  
"Danny?" Seth said cautiously, watching his friend closely. Danny jumped at the soft tone of Seth's voice giving a small little squeak.  
"Ah uuuuhh n-nothing, I I was uh just thinking of how quiet it was here now that you aren't threatening to eat the kitties."  
"Those needy little pussies? Nah wouldn't be able to, not right enough. And the cream-"  
"Stop!" The sudden shout from Danny was interesting. The guy never rose his voice like that.  
"Was expensive. . . You okay?"  
"So suggestive! STOP!" Seth looked at Danny for a long moment, wondering why he was like this so suddenly.  
"Nothing of what I said was vulgar in any way, where is your mind?" Seth emphasized on the 'Your' for good measure. "Is your fiancé not giving any?"  
"Stop! This has nothing to do with her!"  
"Who?"  
"Elisabeth!"  
"Oh E lizard breath. She's waiting you know."  
"Don't call her that, no wonder why she hates you!"  
"She started it! Don't pin this on me!" Seth said back defensively. "Never mind, you have places to go, I have things to do." With that Seth turned on the stereo and turned up the volume to deafening.

There was nothing but the pulsing.  
His slick movements.  
His rolling hips.  
This was bad.  
Seth was-no is a childhood friend.  
He can't afford to think like this towards him!  
But. . .  
His long legs. . .  
The flashing of skin under that shirt. . .  
The quick view of those well toned-  
Danny shook his head.  
He had to get out.  
He knew Seth worked as a stripper during the late hours and a harmless fast food drive-thru tenant. But why was his hours so irregular?  
Danny watched his friend dance seductively.  
He knew that the guy must be popular.  
It was almost like watching a Greek god strut.  
Even back in high school he was popular.  
The women were almost countless.  
Even rumors spread that Seth was a host at one point.  
And a strange one where he was the mafias son.  
Danny didn't know much about Seth's parents. They were always away on trips or late night work.  
The Seth in front of him was not a host, nor mafia, or even a stripper.  
The guy just danced.  
But why was it so erotic?  
The movements were fluid.  
The skin lightly tanned.  
The muscles worked, twitching even.  
The hips rolling were alluring.  
He could feel himself-  
Leave. Now.  
He had to get out of there.  
He walked to the elevator pushed the button and went to his car. He sat in the drivers seat breathing heavily. Thoughts started to fill his mind. He went to the club where Seth worked. Watched him preform with those women. 'Getting down' on them. Danny  
put a hand to his mouth suppressing noises. Replacing those women with himself.  
"Ha. . . Haa mmm!"  
He could replace all those women that dumped him harshly.  
"Ah. Ah."  
Replace all those bad memories with new ones.  
"Seth. . ."  
Love-  
"Ah!"  
The music still going but it soon lost its intensity. Guilt soon washed over him. He hated himself for thinking like this. If only this marriage wasn't arranged. If only his parents didn't pressure him for a better career then a small town florist. He  
hated being a detective, he wanted to retire and be with his wife. This was why he was moving.  
Seth was a distraction.  
Seth was an assignment.  
He kept his personal life and career out of reach from Seth, he didn't want him knowing. Despite growing up together, this was kept a secret.  
Seth's parents were killed when they were young.  
Seth took odd jobs like hosting, and working with the mafia but that was never proven. Seth never mentioned it, and now. . .  
Danny started his car and spun out of the small clove his friend hid in. He raced out int the street with practiced ease, drifting around corners to get back home. His town where his fiancé waited for him.

Seth breathed heavily looking up at the ceiling. Sweat coated him as he stuck to the floor. The music now a soft hum, as he listened to a car speeding off.  
"Is he mad at me?" Seth asked the air, his heart rate starting to beat a little smoother.  
It was a good long while before he could stand again as he did so he walked to the open window and lit up a cigarette.  
He deeply inhaled and watched as two black cars and a limo pulled up.  
He recognized them immediately. There was no way to mix his boss up with anyone or thing. A large brawling man stepped out of the limo adjusted his suit and waved Seth down. He nodded and went down his creaking elevator finishing his smoke as soon  
as he hit the first floor. He stepped out and properly put his smoke out on the wall. He strolled up to the larger man and smiled.  
"Kennith 'Iron' Crowe!"  
"Seth, you schedule for the week. How are you feeling?"  
"Rested."  
"Would it have anything to do with this?" Kennith signaled his bodyguards to open the other cars and out walked two tall men wearing collars that seem familiar.  
"Seth," a tall young man said, his long blond hair wild and misshapen. "Seth-" the blond tried to make a run for him but the two more built men stopped him.  
"Seth. . ." The other was more quieter looking over to him with sad knowing eyes.  
It was for sure that these two knew him, but why collars?  
"You found my rebellious pets, but only these two? I was sure I had six more."  
"All men?"  
"Sure, the collars say they belong to me don't they?"  
"Hm, hahahaha," Kennith gave a signal to let them come to me. Immediately the two were behind me.  
I don't know who they are, but they know me and the collars seems like they say they are mine.  
"I'll keep an eye out for the rest of you cats, you rest."  
"Thank you, sir." With that they were gone. Seth brought the two inside, but not without confirming the collars.  
'Prince' and 'Sandy' only those cats would have these stupid names.  
Seth walked into the kitchen and started on some food for them, "explain."


	7. Ninja

**"What about clothes?" Prince asked.**

"My room, dresser," Seth said as he prepared something for them to eat. 'Should I be shocked about this? Two naked men sent to me by Kennith, wearing those cats' collars. I can already see a bad reputation for me, but these guys. . .'

"I'm sorry about this, we didn't mean to get caught. . ."

"What did he do, lure you out with food?"

"Yeah, but when he seen our collars, he said our names and you name when he turned it around, nya."

"So you were cats when he found you?"

"Yes, we didn't think he would know you, and when he spoke of you not wanting us back. . ."

"That explains why you were so reserved, Price was always the first to greet me." Seth said more to himself.

"You can tell us apart? I thought you hated us, nya."

"Shut up you side of e-" he stopped short as he looked at the blond that sat himself on the counter. "How is this normal?"

"What do you do for a living, nya?"

"Drive thru. . ."

"And at night?" Seth looked over at Prince gauging him.

"I never talked to you guys about myself did I? And yet I know all of your habits. . . Male stripper," he went back to work on the food. Their reaction wasn't what he was expecting or more like no reaction at all. He could say the same about himself. Letting in two naked men dropped at his door step because of the collars.

An hour passed and still no sign of his other 'kitties' as the two lounged around and himself on eggshells. He signed getting bored with the silence between them. They knew as much as he knew about them by just observing how they behave.

"Right, get out if it's too loud," he warned once as he always did when they were cats and turned up the music.

The beat pulsed through him.

The rhythm electric.

The floor vibrated.

His mind and body lost to the sound of the electric heartbeat thundering through him.

There was no better feeling then this.

No better high then what was from his stereo.

This was his passion.

This was love.

This is what he wants.

Then a black cloud formed and manifested, gripping his heart hard.

Something was wrong.

He turned off the music and ran for the phone.

He dialed Kenniths number, calmed his breathing.

"Seth-"

"You better not be touching my baby girl." His voice was of ice and filled with more venom then a cobra.

"Seth!" A woman's voice. He was right.

"Rain, sweetheart!" Nothing could stop his relief at hearing her.

"So you have a woman in this?"

"If I find one scratch, or if she tells me-"

"Got it, here darling wear this, your owner would never forgive me if I brought you home like that."

"You better be here in ten minutes."

"I'll do you one better, I'm pulling up now." Seth hung up and ran to his elevator. Never in his life that he thought jumping out the window was quicker, until now.

He walked out calmly and Rain was let go as she ran to him, hugging him with her entire life. He wrapped an arm around her and looked up to see his boss smiling greedily.

"Just So you know, my pets aren't weak. Be careful of the next ones. They won't be understanding." He wasn't even sure if what he said was true but judging from the size and skill the cats have and share, they are not weak.

Him and Rain went into the elevator and she spilled everything. Of how he wanted to sell her for her body, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Rain, Nothing will happen to you. But I think it's time to get you some actual clothes and brush up on some fighting."

"From What Prince and Sandy told me you are all ninjas."

He lead her into his room and told her where the clothes are. He walked out and he went to the open window and watched.

Nothing but rage as he mentally replayed what Rain had said.

 _"He wanted to sell me for money and say he couldn't find me. I never felt so scared in my life, and when one of the larger men pulled out a needle. . . Thank you for phoning!"_

Rain handed him the jacket, and she stayed close to him. He absently petted her while she lightly dozed. The car pulled up again and out stepped a silver haired male and a large bulking man, a small red head with a blank looking face, and a pissed off man. He counted.

One was missing.

He gently tapped Rain and went out the window calmly with the jacket. He went down the escape ladder and walked up to them. They all said his name and went behind him as if he'll protect them from this monster. He looked at the names as they passed confirming they were his but Dusk was missing.

"Seven, one is missing, where is Dusk?" His voice held the same tone as before when Rain was almost kidnapped.

The smirk, then it turned into a grin as Kennith watched him as if it was a game.

Bargain.

"I'll hand over 'Dusk' as soon as you confirm something for me."

Snowball caught on the same time as Seth.

What surprised Seth was Snowball forcing him to turn his head without actually looking like it was forced.

Stunned for a moment but followed the silver haired mans lead.

"Release him. . . I can't win against this man. . ." Kennith said in such a defeated voice. Dusk walked over quickly from a different car, getting on his knees and hugged Seth tightly. He patted the man gently almost lovingly. And his corrupted boss left.

All of them went up in the elevator and they all reviled what was exchanged if Seth didn't want them or if he couldn't prove anything.

Seth was glad they were all safe and sound once again.

They all gathered in the living room slash dance floor, then they told their side.

Each were on a mission in twos then something happened. They weren't sure what but they found themselves on the streets. Then picked up by the pound van. It was a miracle that they were brought to the same shelter, then adopted by Danny who only cared for them for a day before they were dropped off at his place. 'A day? Danny said he had them for three. . . What is going on?'

"Well guess I can't eat you with some eggs. . ."

"Stop threatening to eat us, nya!"

"Stop trying to get in the shower with me."

"That was once! Once, nya!"

"Sure," The mood lightened and they went back to the cat routines. Seth got up and walked to the hallway wall and pushed a panel that revealed more of his place. "You guys use this, train as much as you need just don't fuck anything up."

"Why?" Brick asked.

"He's going to come back and take you all by force. I've seen it happen and took part in it. He stopped using me because one of the kidnappers ratted me out. Nothing happened to me because I became the clubs favorite. If I wasn't working that route as well I might as well be dead."

"How did you get tangled up in this?" Prince asked. Seth was quiet for the rest of the day, the others did as he said, while he worked on the food for all of them.

It didn't even occur to him about sleeping arrangements until later. But the thought was cast out when they talked about it among themselves. Seth crawled into bed and was almost instantly out. The bed shifted and Seth accepted that this would be a regular thing. It didn't matter since he had no feelings towards them other then he was their Master.


	8. Nightmare

_Hate._

 _Anger._

 _Rage filled his being!_

 _Slash._

 _Slash._

 _Slash._

 _Squish._

 _Splatter._

 _Red._

 _Ooze._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _"Are you happy?"_

 _Shut up._

 _"Are you satisfied?"_

 _Shut. Up._

 _"Are you glad you killed your best friend?"_

 _Shut-_

 _"Happy? Happy you got rid of those cats? Excited? Does this give you a rush? Are you happy?" A deformed Danny stood before him. Dripping in what he could only guess as blood. It was dark. But he can see the face of his friend clearly. His breathing labored. Eyes wide. "You did this. Why didn't you stop? Were you always like this? You sick orphan! Your disgusting! You sick son of a murderer!"_

 _No._

 _"We knew you hated us, nya" the cats in their human form were now bloodied messy skeletal. They look like they've been like that for a while._

 _No!_

 _"We trusted you. Why did you do this?"_

 _I didn't!_

 _"You said you were going to do it. Are you happy?"_

 _No!_

 _"Are you glad, nya?"_

 _NO!_

 _"Was this fun?"_

 _Stop!_

 _Stop!_

 _STOP!_

 _He woke up yelling, shaken, soaked in sweat. His body trembled, he buried his face in his blood soaked hands._

 _He looked to the side wondering where Prince was. He was laid out in red satin sheets peacefully asleep. He looks nice. He reached out and touched his cheek softly. It smeared with red. What has he done? He tainted this. He ruined him. It was ruined._

 _He wrecked it._

 _It was beautiful!_

 _You tainted it!_

 _It's ruined!_

 _It's not beautiful!_

 _It's tainted!_

 _Tainted!_

 _Tainted!_

 _Red started filling the room._

 _It was metallic in a way. Salty. Liquid._

 _Blood._

 _It rose higher in the room drowning Prince that looked so at peace. Washing him away and out of view._

 _He knew he was already messy what's more gonna do?_

 _It rose past his knees, shoulders._

 _It's at his chin._

 _Seth lay back dipping himself in the bloodbath that was made just for him._

 _He tried to rise out of it but he was met with something blocking him._

 _He started to panic. He started to thrash._

 _Yell._

 _It made it worse he was drowning in blood._

 _Words rushed back to him._

 _He did this._

 _He was glad._

 _He thought it beautiful._

 _He wanted this._

* * *

He screamed and flailed in the bed, but whatever he did Seth wouldn't wake.

Itachi shook the wailing man trying to wake him. He called out to him but nothing was getting through. Soon everyone started to gather in to try and wake Seth up.

Nothing worked.

The only thing was to see if it pass.

Soon it was back to him and Seth again.

He was calm, but it didn't seem to last long as he started to choke?

This was worrying. He shook Seth again more roughly then the man bolted forward quickly, Itachi caught him and held Seth tightly.

* * *

Seth felt scared for his life.

But he felt arms around him when he woke up. He didn't care who it was but he was glad that they were there. He hugged back his body trembling, tears running free as he sobbed into the others shoulder.

It was a long time before he calmed down.

"What kind of dreams are these?" He heard Prince's voice ask. Seth wasn't sure how to act now. He can't go back to acting cold towards them. And with his boss now in on this, they weren't safe.

He started from the beginning.

* * *

 _He had just met with Danny for the first time. He was sick of the orphanage that day and took a walk._

 _After that meeting they agreed to meet like that everyday at that time. Then the dreams started. At first they were harmless. Danny fell then got up. But soon it started getting worse each night._

 _He was scared to sleep, but he couldn't fight it. That night he dreamed that he and Danny were walking beside a split in the ground. He then pushed Danny in it and watched the boy fall into a pit of spikes and tigers tore into his friend viciously._

 _He woke up screaming. No one could calm him. He then went to Danny and tried to break off their friendship. But Danny refused it going after him as he ran. He turned a corner but stopped when he heard Danny yell. Seth went back seen his friend hanging from an old tree branch on the cliff. Seth froze but quickly went back to the street told someone and went back to try and help Danny back up. He wasn't sure if the adult he told was going to listen to him but as long as he doesn't let his friend fall it was okay. With great effort he managed to pull Danny up._

 _He had just grabbed his friend, but Danny's weight was too much to handle as he was also pulled forward towards their death._

 _He thought so._

 _But a large hand grabbed him and pulled the two boys up. Seth had never loosened his grip on Danny until they were safe._

 _Seth was going to tell the truth of what happened, but Danny turned it around and said they were playing too close to the ledge. They were waiting while the adults talked. Danny pressed lightly asking what happened and why he couldn't be friends with each other anymore. Seth told of his dream and ever since they both viewed it as a premonition. Danny thought it as a gift but Seth saw it as a bad omen._

* * *

"My dreams only got worse after that. . ."

"I can definitely see that," Prince said.

"I. . . Killed all of you. . ."

"That's impossible to do, Snowball can't die," Seth breathed out a laugh. "You don't need to worry about us, after what we told you you can trust our abilities as ninjas."

"The voices-"

"If what we said in you dreams were true you wouldn't be telling me anything."

"-were asking if I enjoyed killing. It's been like that for a few nights now. I think Danny is gonna get murdered."

"Do you know by who?"

"It's hazy but the person I was being was in a dark hoodie, dark blue gloves, my vision was slightly obscured."

"I'll let the others know and we'll watch over Danny for you."


	9. The visit

He couldn't get back to sleep after that. Prince left to tell the other ninjas about it and he could only guess what they are doing. It's nice to know that Danny has an elite bodyguard around now. He can at least calm down and settle. But he doesn't feel confident in his own mind he needs to stabilize himself but he didn't want to disturbed the resident ninjas.

He decided to get up and clear his head and exhaust his body. The cats would understand they always did. After he will cook them something. Just when he walked out, after checking himself for blood, the phone rang. No one but 'him' calls this early.

Striding over to the phone he picked up.

"Seth, come outside we got a few things for you," Kennith said cheerily.

"Copy," Seth's automated answer came and he instantly regretted it. He didn't have time to retract his words when his own body hung up the phone. 'I'm still working for them like that? How long ago did I stop doing things like that?' He sighed softly and walked to his lift to go down and out to meet his boss.

"Seth, we got you a few things for your pets. Plus an extra haul of food to survive on. We know you are running low by now." The mans look was knowing, "rough night? Or was it pleasant?"

"Nightmares," he couldn't lie to his own father. The very word brought him to full and serious attention. "It has nothing to do with the family, or it's business."

"Excellent, So it must be about that friend of yours or your recent collection of pets."

"A murderer is about, by the feel of it they are. . . they are pretty close by. He enjoys what he does but after doing the crime he regrets it. The mindset is messed up, it's like he's two different people."

"Hm, well keep a look out but we are not going to do anything. Buck, drop an anonymous tip I bet the police would eat this up. Richard, gather the rest of the men and load everything off in the house. Son, I'm sorry," Seth hated this, he knew he should but the familiarity of it was way too comforting. "I'm sorry you need to go through ordeals such as that. Your new schedule it seems your last one was compromised by something called 'Auroras' we've been having problems with them and are trying to sort it out." The new paper was handed to him, Seth memorized it easily enough, he takes the afternoons at the fast food industry. And works two hours later at the club, the extra two hours were for bar tending. It seems they are low on hands. He flicked out his lighter and burned the very easy to destroy paper. They talked for a bit longer and about a new heist that's going down soon. Even though he wasn't working like that anymore he still knows about it. So far he hasn't interfered with it so they continue to let him know.

The men finished with the extras, and everything went smoothly.

"Alright, Son, be good to your pets and don't loose them this time." The last two words were of warning, his father was planning something, Seth knew.

"Yes, have a good day at work."

They parted ways and Seth made his way back into the studio house, Prince and Snowball standing by ready to attackhim with questions.

"He's your father?" Prince asked, not in a demanding way only slightly guarded and worried.

"He threatens to steal and sell us and he's your father?" Snowball cut in, not so gently.

"He adopted me when I turned 13, in a way he was my birthday present. The work I did wasn't that bad, he kept me partly away from most of his dirty work. What did the guys bring in?"

"Harassment, beds, food, freezer, fridge, bed sheets, pillows."

"They brought a large box into your room, saying it was for you only."

"Ah, that must be the 'pet pack' he mentioned."

"Pet pack?" Prince ask curious.

"Not like I'm gonna use it, go ahead and look if you want. I'm going to throw it out after." He said and went for the kitchen to start on breakfast. "That old geezer has strange tastes," Seth muttered as he pulled out everything he needs for pancakes. He had the day off today so he can relax, Danny hasn't been visiting lately. Well he thought so, he probably has a needy tendency when it comes to Danny. He wasn't even sure if Danny had visited yesterday or not. These dreams mess with his flow of time but now he feels like the cats had shifted into the picture of always being there. He didn't need to worry about being alone, he didn't need to worry if Danny was coming anymore.

He finished making breakfast, told them to eat as he went to his room to get rid of the special box.

.

.

.

It was gone.

'Did they like what was in the box? Are they going to use it on me? Themselves? Did they throw it out?' He decided not to worry about it. It was theirs now, he wasn't going to question them about it. It was their business.

He walked back to the kitchen the ninjas had finished their share and left him a few to eat. They even prepared it for him.

"This feels like a trap," Seth admired the sentiment, but it feels strange to have this done for him. His father had done things for him and then turned it around to either kidnapping, attempted murder, suicide tendencies, he had learned to be on guard when people do nice things for him. He stared at the set out food. Guarded. He only let his guard down around Danny, because the only thing he wants is small favors that only disrupt his timing. Not to kill him. He doesn't know about his pets, he had threatened to eat them. But he found nothing about them that bothered him. Now that they are human, he is more on edge but still relaxed enough to fall asleep around them. They hadn't stabbed him yet so maybe it was a plus?

"I don't trust it. . . but. . . hopefully I don't die because of pancakes." He cautiously stepped forward testing his surroundings. If these people claim what they say they are, then in the short amount of time they would have set up over 50 traps each. He can feel his heart rate steadily rising with each step forward. A quick glance around, he listened for any unusual sounds. Nothing was out of the ordinary the secret room was closed suggesting that they were in there practicing. His body upon trained muscles froze mid step and move back retracing his steps. Seth took off his shirt and threw it where he was going to step. Nothing happened for a moment then the shirt was caught in thinwires and leather straps.

Snowball, Sandy, and Ocean walked out in glee but they stopped short when they saw that Seth wasn't easily fooled.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," Prince said.

"Well I didn't die," Seth said as if he didn't hear them. His body was still on alert, but it seems his shirt was too as it fluttered down to set off the other trap. "Okay that is no longer safe, I'm not cooking anymore now. If I find anymore traps like that around the house I'm abandoning it immediately." He turned around and walked to his room to change. He then walked out to take a walk outside.

Or he would but Danny got in his way.

"Seth-you look horrible." The greet started out happily enough be worry took over instantly.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Ah, no I didn't- sorry. . . you going somewhere? Can we talk?"

"Yeah, just going to get something to eat my house is barren right now."

"Get in," Danny smiled. "Your dad doing okay? He's been working hard," Danny started when Seth got in. They drove to Danny's house. As they talked about nonsense and work. The topic of cats didn't come up. Seth felt so at ease when it came to Danny.

"Had a nightmare last night," Seth started knowing that Danny would like to know.

"I see so that's why you look as if you were dead."

"Gee thanks, no tact at all."

"Oh sorry darling, you look like you just got up and did nothing with your hair."

"I can just imagine how your fiancé is. It's amazing you are not dead yet." They laughed, then Seth told of his dream. Gave details of the murderer, who was killed minus his 'missing' cats. Wait. When did that happen? When did he start calling them his?

"So you think they are targeting me next?" Danny asked as they pulled up to the country style house. The place was filled with sunflowers, a small garden where Elizabeth was working.

"Hey sweetheart," Danny's voice changed from cheery friend to cheery lover. Seth felt a tug at his heart. He'll have to tell how he feels, but the thought of ruining this for them was even more heartbreaking.

"Hey-what the hell is he doing here?" Shame she sounded so sweet before she saw him.

"I don't know, I was just gonna get something to eat when he tossed me in his trunk and kidnapped me." Seth said voice toneless.

"Ugh, now I have to feed you?"

"No, no need-"

"Relax, sweetheart, I'll feed him."

"Oh good, I'll get the rat poison." She had said but Danny left leaving them with each other.

"What are you planning? Think you can just steal him away when I might not be here?"

"No, I'm giving up. How are your neighbors?"

"Course, you ask about our neighbors but not me?"

"Had a nightmare that someone in dark clothing killed you and Danny."

"Wh-oh. I'm sorry. Uh, nothing new other then the couple having their nephew of 21 visiting. He keeps quiet but hasn't caused any trouble."

"I see," he relaxed more now knowing that nothing bad happened, yet.

"You look liked you died."

"So that's where he picked it up from. You hippo."

"I'll murder you in your sleep!" Seth was then hosed down by the gardener and soon to be wife of Danny. He didn't mind, this was her way of telling him to have fun and relax.

They walked in, or actually she walked in and he stayed out on the porch to dry up.

The rest of the visit was tame, calm, fun. Soon the sun started to dip down, Danny drove Seth back.

"You had a day off right?"

"No, I'll let my boss know I was kidnapped and held hostage."

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah I had a day off," Seth smiled as he got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," Danny drove off as Seth waved and walked to the elevator and went up.

"Seth!" Sandy called out both happily and relieved. The others rushed out and joined in on the hug.

"This makes me question your ninja abilities."

"We figured out how to turn back to cats, Twiggs snuck in the car of your friend." Dusk said. This was good. This was great. Hopefully now he'll have a restful night.

"I told you he was coming back." Prince said, but he still had joined in on the group hug.

"When have I ever made my threats real?" They paused for a moment.

They must have realized that any threat he made were empty.


	10. The darkness we see

He didn't dream that night or the next, each cat were taking turns to watch over his friend. Seth was now a little uneasy, Snowball liked to try and sneak around him. For whatever reason was lost on him, nothing happens but Snowball just slinks around.  
The other cats are normal, or as normal to him as they were when they were cats. Sandy seems to have taken interest in watching out the window, Brick mostly lays on the couch, Ocean is almost nowhere to be seen, Rain seems to like watching him move  
around the rooms, Dusk often pokes his head out but then disappears afterwards, Twiggs was always unpredictable, Prince also seems a bit detached from him.  
What was it that made them keep away often, or to be watched so intently? Ever since they went to look after Danny they changed. Either that or they are starting to get cabin fever.  
He had just finished making breakfast for them and wondered if they should take a walk. Maybe they don't go out often because they are afraid of being caught by his fathers lackeys. The cats ate idly chatting among themselves.  
"How about after we go for a walk?" Seth said. It was silent for a bit before Sandy agreed with enthusiasm. This was odd to see, his cats were always at the ready. Is it because they are human now? Are they questioning their current life style?  
They lived on guard their entire lives then all of a sudden they get thrown into a relaxing luxury. Even he would question it.  
"Hm, I see," he knew he was only assuming things on his own, but with what he had to work with, it was the only thing to go on. "If I'm wrong, don't mind it. My house isn't watched by him, so you all don't have to stay here." Almost  
instantly he could see the tension lift. But they still look guarded, so it seems it was only one of their thoughts.

* * *

Danny worked at home with his partner. He often seen Seth but lately he seems a bit distracted. Danny wasn't sure what caused the change or if it had something to do with the missing cats. His friend did seem at ease with the cats but now that they are  
gone, Seth is probably suffering.  
It really was strange to see his friend like this. All his life since he knew the guy he was often alone with nobody nearby. Danny worried and said that he would stay with him soon they became friends. He wondered why he never saw Seth's parents until  
they get older he understood why, or presumed why. The long time rumor of Seth being the son of a mob boss. His friend never claimed or put claim to it. Seth had always been a bit of a mystery and Danny just didn't care. He never understood why Seth  
didn't make other friends or why he kept to himself. Danny could see that the boy looked lonely. Could that have been it? Was Seth lonely in that big empty house?  
"Danny, maybe a break is in order?"  
"Huh? Oh, right. . . sorry." Danny answered his partner.  
"So who is your source? I'm curious."  
"Classified. He never let me down before, so this information is-"  
"I know but I at least want to know the name behind our town hero."  
"He doesn't need one and he doesn't want to be known as a hero." This often came up, when ever Seth told him of a possible killer he always wants to remain hidden and Danny doesn't want to let his friend be known. When he moves back to his home  
town with his wife and business partner on the force he will no longer have contact with Seth.  
'Seth is a job from a concerned parent and now it's ending soon.' Danny thought and looked through the papers again despite that they were suppose to be on break. His fiancé told him what Seth said after he got back from dropping his friend off. He had  
checked in on it but the kid wasn't suspicious and was leaving in the morning. Although lately he had felt like he was being watched intently after that but nothing was around to cause it.

* * *

It was Hidan's turn to watch over Danny, he kept tabs on him but mostly looked at the surroundings. Pein was the one before him to watch the kind one and the information that he got from him was a lot to take in. Seth was being watched over because of  
a concerned parent but the underlay of information was astonishing. It seemed that Seth was abnormal, having dreams of future killers, becoming those killers and killing people in the most grotesque way possible. It had seemed that the man went in  
multiple times for mental illness tests, and a psychiatric test to make sure he was sane.  
It was true to what he had said about being adopted by a mobster only because they saw it as an opportunity to use him. They trained him beyond what any normal person would call. . . Well normal. There was no longer any wonder in how Seth had detected  
those well hidden traps. Yet Seth went along like nothing is wrong and he doesn't look lonely but he lives in a very secluded area. Without realizing they got used to him and his surroundings. They got used to being looked after and they didn't feel  
restricted in anyway. It was almost natural the way Seth makes it. Hardly any care but they could sense that he is still on guard around them yet they feel no need to put harm to Seth. They want to look after him.  
Hidan glances at Danny and the other uniformed man. Nothing suspicious but it seems Danny is tense. Hidan looks at the surroundings and now understood why Danny was on guard. A cloaked man stood in the tree line watching the bodies flicker through the  
lit windows. Hidan's guard was up and ready to take action. But nothing happened, the figure just stood in the woods watching the house. He kept watch of the figure, feeling less bored than before.  
The cloak moved from one foot to the other and Hidan can hear soft murmurs from it. He sat still watching the figure and it seems they were studying Danny. This is the first move the dream murderer had made and all doubts of Seth's visions were erased  
as the cloak watched and muttered. Hidan got closer and noted everything of the cloak.  
Male.  
6' 1".  
Black ragged hair.  
Caucasian.  
Dark tired eyes.  
Smells like a mix between berries and grass.  
Dark clothing.  
Looks to be medium build.  
Voice raspy and deep set.  
A small scar on the right side of his mouth.  
A eyebrow and nose piercing on the left.  
Favors the left pocket of his hooded jacket.  
Might be something in it?  
Also seems to favor the left foot possibly left handed.  
Bandages on the right hand fingers.  
A black right eye.  
Seems recent.  
Hidan was starting to understand now.  
It was as Seth said.  
He was troubled and seems to have developed a split personality. With the way he was talking it seems that the personality had manifested in with his real life.  
This boy was starting to get dangerous.  
He's saying something.  
Murder?  
Kill?  
Happy?  
Hidan didn't want to get closer for fear of being discovered. He's only picking up on a few words and the kid is talking fast.

* * *

Seth and the other cats gathered up, they were dressed casually and Seth smiled. It's been so long since he last walked next to people of this amount. They talked to themselves often including him asking where they were going and he answered short and  
simple.  
They walked down the streets, going into stores, going to the parks nearby, where he worked, introduced them to his coworkers, then went out to eat.  
They all walked back happy and relaxed again and Seth could feel they were at ease again. Of course they were still a bit guarded with him, but decided to let them ask about it.  
They all went into his home and scattered about. They looked at home as they did when they were cats. He hoped that they don't stay out too late or bother him or his coworkers too much. Or get in trouble for that matter.  
The day was saying it's farewell till the morn and the moon was gliding up with its dark cloak of stars to cover the remnants of what the sun had left behind. Seth sat at the window having lit a smoke enjoying the small cool breeze of the spring air.  
"Seth?"  
"Yes, Prince?"  
"Have you ever killed?"  
"Ah, no. But it feels like I did, taking people from their homes selling them as slaves and toys for the rich. I don't know what happened to my real parents, all I knew growing up was that rotten orphanage. Until Danny showed up one day. I thought  
he was a friend, but that dream of me killing him, I got scared and tried to run. First time I got a taste of murder and I tried to run. In the end I almost did kill him when he nearly fell from that cliff. Ever since then the dreams started getting  
worse, and when the mafia caught wind of it they adopted me. Taught me how to partly control it to see certain things, to not look at the murder that was being done and soon I got desensitized by it from my dreams and I'm starting to wonder if I'm  
going out at night doing these crimes and pinning them on some innocent person that had nothing to do with it."  
"Different."  
"Yeah I'm different from a ninja. But it does feel like I'm murdering people. I have no proof I did the crimes so my answer is no and hope I'm right."  
"You regret?"  
"At first I did but over the years of it being continuous I hardly feel anything at all and just fear that I'm not the one doing it."  
"How can you tell the murderer from yourself?"  
"I was taught not to look at the murder scene and focus on my surroundings, and to try and feel what they are thinking."  
"So even though you are doing it you feel that it's not you?"  
"Strange huh? The height, clothes, smell, and even my hair is different from the person I'm being."  
"Do you hate having us here?"  
"No, I find it relaxing, and safe when you guys are around."  
"Do you want us around more often?"  
"I can't force you but it would be nice."  
"How long have you been alone?"  
"Feels like I've been alone my whole life. Probably would have if Danny or my adoptive father wasn't here."  
"Do you hate your father for what he is doing?"  
"Depends on what he is doing. Legally you all belong to me-"  
"What if we said that we are being threatened?"  
"Hm. Alright I think I understand." Seth put his smoke out and went to the phone. Dialed, and started talking. "Hey, Tommy, I need some pet documents formed. So you need their ages, real names, birthdate and a description of what they look  
like? Along with a photo." Seth waved Prince over, and they worked on the papers for him to be their only owner. The papers were faxed and Seth signed them. Tommy later came over and stamped and sealed them.  
"Alright ownership belongs to you Seth Rushwild and no one else. Anything else?"  
"What has my father been up to?"  
"Planning the next heist, and the robbery for tonight. His business with his clients are being broken, and he plans on taking care of them personally."  
"And his tabs on me and my pets?"  
"He has none, and everything goes through me to approve of and nothing gets past me and no information is kept from me. And if they do I'll handle it personally."  
"Thank you, tell him be careful I don't want his job yet."  
"Will do, and Seth don't neglect them of anything otherwise we'll take them back into our custody."  
"I read up on the new rules, old rules, unofficial rules, and the unannounced rules."  
"Just like the boss, always on top of things." With that Tommy left and the papers are in his hands.  
"Feel a bit better?"  
"Yeah," Seth could see relief in Prince's face. But it seems short lived.  
"Is there anything bothering you?" Seth decided to ask, being kept in the dark this long was tiring.


	11. Stop this, please

You see them, don't you?

Yes.

You want to walk up to them, right?

Right.

Greet them warm-heartedly?

Absolutely.

It's never too late.

No.

It's never too early.

No.

Why not do it now?

No.

Why not?

There is another I want to see.

Who?

I've only seen him once but I want to know him.

Who?

Him.

Who is he?

Him.

I don't understand.

Him.

Lights flickered on in the bedroom window. Sounds of an argument happening.

They are fighting again.

It's because of him. I know it. He wants him. She won't let him. He's always thinking of him.

Is he an object to get rid of?

No. He won't go to him because of her. As long as she's here he won't get in my way of getting to know him.

"He doesn't care about you! I do! He's crazy! He doesn't know what he's talking about! He does whatever the 'voices' tell him to do!"

"You don't know him! I've been his friend for far longer then I knew you!"

"Dan! Seth is out of his fucking mind! He needs a doctor, not a friend that will let him spiral down further!"

"He's not crazy! How do you explain the murderers he's helped me capture?!"

"He pinned them on someone else! For all, we know those people are innocent!"

"Liz. . . You haven't seen-"

"I don't need to! I've tolerated him and his behaviour! He's not well! How long before he snaps!? Why does he dream about KILLING you!?"

"It's not him! Do you know how scared he is of those fucking dreams?! Do you drive to his place just to make sure he hasn't killed himself?! Do you stay up most of the night waiting to hear if he's dead?!"

"All the more to put him-"

"I can't do that to him! His father trusted me with him!"

"Danny-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm sleeping downstairs."

He got it.

He now knew more about him! Now to go see him. To see Seth.

* * *

The dreams changed. It wasn't about killing. It wasn't about drowning in red. It wasn't about getting lost. It wasn't about death.

For once.

For once in his life, he dreamed of something pleasant. Just a simple walk in the park with his cats. He felt so relaxed and peaceful he almost didn't want to wake up.

He heard knocking and felt something scattering across him. He growled softly and tried to bury himself more into the pillows.

"Seth! Wake up!"

"No!" He heard laughing. Danny was here, and for once he wished he would stop. He didn't need Danny anymore, he was getting married to a lovely girl, live out in the country, have lots of kids, a dog, some horses, a pig or two, maybe a cat. Danny will take care of her.

'Wonder if I can become a woman. . . Would he want me then? Would things be different?'

"Seth!"

"No!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

He heaved himself up and out the door.

The light was blinding, the air cold.

"you left your window open again! You need to stop doing that!"

"what if they come back?"

"please tell me that you didn't develop a heart while I was gone!"

"I miss the side of eggs. . ." Seth admitted quietly as he sat down at the small table.

"You really were gonna eat them!" Danny said horrified.

"A few more pounds on them and I would have!"

"No wonder you never fed them cat food!"

"What are you here for?"

"I missed hanging out with my friend! Is that a crime?"

"I guess not, officer."

"please don't."

"You two fought didn't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You never used the word crime unless there was something wrong between the two of you."

"Its nothing to be concerned about. Just getting the best out of cold feet."

"Don't leave her." it hurt to say this, but his friend was hurting at the thought of his fiancee wanting out of the marriage.

"I guess it is a good idea that we are moving to a different town, huh?" moving to a different town?

"It's about me?" the silence was enough of an answer. What could they have fought about for Danny to worry so much about him?

"Yeah, but I'm worried about you and your health. I mean who is going to wake you up and bring you food?" Danny joked with a small smile. This wasn't Danny, this fight was and felt different.

"Maybe I should find a girl, huh?" Seth decided to also joke.

"Or. . . Never mind eat!" was he going to suggest something else? Seth watched Danny for a few moments longer.

"Were you going to suggest I go live with you and your wife?" the dark shadow over him was enough to tell him that he had it wrong. Could this be about his dreams? About how crazy he sounded? "Danny. . . Maybe you should stop visiting me."


End file.
